Devices, which adopt chemical means to generate light, have been used for many years. Such chemiluminescent lighting devices can be used for many purposes, including military and novelty uses, for example, as a glow necklace and a luminous stick used by the participants of a party or concert.
Referring to FIG. 7, a heretofore known chemiluminescent lighting device, patented by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office with U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,893, comprises an outer flexible tube 2, a plurality of fragile glass ampules 4, and barrier elements 10; the glass ampules 4 are each filled with a quantity of oxalate solution 6 with a respective dye contained therein; the glass ampules 4 are inserted into the outer flexible tube 2, and are surrounded by an activator solution 8 contained inside the flexible tube 2; the barrier elements 10 are each positioned between two adjacent ones of the glass ampules 4.
When the user bends the flexible tube 2 to break the glass ampules 4, the solutions 6 and 8 will contact, and generate light.
However, it is found that the above lighting device has undesirable features such as the glass ampules 4 can move along the flexible tube 2, and easily collide with the barrier elements 10; consequently they might break under violent movement. Once the glass ampules 4 are broken, the solutions 6 and 8 react with each other prematurely and cause the lighting ability of this device to be reduced greatly.